Hell Meets Heaven (No Love For Nemesis)
by Himenoyami
Summary: Rubeus has finally met the girl of his dreams, but does she feel the same way and can he protect her from Diamond? If he loses her, can he go on? Please R&R. UPDATED!!!!! 7 Chapters and one on the way!
1. Prologue

Heaven Meets Hell  
(No Love for Nemesis)  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sailor Moon but I do not, Naoko Takeuchi does. I do own Amethyst, Amey her daughter along with Rubeus's brothers and Alex, the doctor. This takes place in Sailor Moon R but doesn't really have the senshi in it in the first half. It is mostly about nemesis (hence the title) and it takes place before Rubeus is killed so it is not hard to figure out where the storyline falls.  
  
Prologue:Hot tears of pain felt as if they burned my skin as they trickled down my face, "Damn you Diamond! You will not get anywhere near her!"   
  
Diamond looked up and retorted, "Oh but Rubeus you are already weak and crying like a baby, just give her to me and you'll be fine!"   
  
I stood and gathered the power of my many mirror sisters together, "You will not touch another one of my girls!" A black orb appeared and launched at Diamond as his jaw dropped. He was thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious. I ran to Amethyst and untied her from the pillar Diamond has bonded her to. I pulled her to me as she shivered slowly, "Shh, kitten it is all right."   
  
She nodded and responded, "I want to go back to the ship Rubeus." I picked her and Birdie up and carried them to the warp point.   
****  
I awoke dazed and bruised, "Rubeus?" I stood, unstable and fatigued to notice that the bitch was gone. I glared at the burned rope, "Rubeus you bastard! You will not overpower me so easily!" I warped back to my throne scheming about how to avenge my shameful defeat. A new idea that went against all my few morals came to me and I spoke aloud, "They will never suspect me...now all I have to do is find my fine masked friend." I walked out of the Palace in search of Tuxedo Mask and his sissy senshi.  
****  
I woke from my dreams feverish and weak, "Rubeus?"   
  
He rushed up and spoke with relief, "Yes Amethyst?"   
  
I smiled, "You saved me!"   
  
Rubeus nodded and pronounced, "Amethyst, I have been thinking about our relationship..." His voice trailed off as my mind raced, Oh no! He is going to ask me! What do I say? I am so afraid that I will make the wrong choice, I do love him but does he love me? Rubeus finished his comment as my train of thought faded, "...I was wondering if you and me could maybe get married."   
  
I looked at him and hurriedly responded, "Yes, I mean, um...let me think." Rubeus chest hurriedly rose and fell as he silently chuckled. I sighed and clearly decided, "Yes."   
  
He smiled and nodded, "I'll go tell the mirror sisters that they will be no longer needed."   
  
I sat up and spoke, "Oh, that's crude, please Rubeus, since they are my friends, be nice?" He nodded and slowly exited his den, leaving me to rest, which I did.  
****  
Rubeus walked into the Sister's Dorm and spoke to me with a harsh tone, "Catsy, go and gather your fellow sisters and tell them I have an urgent message for them." I nodded and rounded them up from their rooms via intercom. When all 63 had arrived, Rubeus stood on the table in the middle of the lounge. He cleared his throat, "I have two important announcements. One is rather grand whilst the other is slightly depressing. Firstly, Amethyst and I are to be wed in two weeks. Secondly, due to the last announcement I can no longer support all of you so I must ask you to move on, I am sorry." I looked at Avery, I wasn't the only one crying. As my eyes darted around the other corners of the room, I noticed few of the girls weren't crying. Birdie and Prisma were at Rubeus's feet begging for another chance. I looked at his face once more, his eyes met mine before I turned and ran out of the room, devastated.   
  
Avery followed and spoke, "Catsy, I know how you feel."   
  
I looked up to her and uttered, "I suppose I should be happy for Amethyst but I feel so betrayed by him... how could Rubeus do that?" Avery shrugged sadly as Birdie and Prisma entered.   
  
Birdie sighed and spoke, "He's not going to change his mind... I tried to persuade him with all my might but were officially homeless in two weeks."   
  
I sobbed, "This is a crude irony, we became Mirror Sisters so this would never happen...and now..." I could no longer find words for my feelings.   
  
Prisma put an arm around me, "Catsy, It's okay...we all feel betrayed and hurt."   
  
I replied meekly, "Those words are putting this predicament to lightly." My three sisters nodded in agreement and we all slowly started packing.  
****  
Amethyst smiled at me and exclaimed, "Sapphire, you won't tell Rubeus about this will you?"   
  
I shook my head and wrapped her in my arms, "I would never tell. I am already blessed with the chance to have you here, I wouldn't try my luck at a time like this."   
Amethyst looked at me, "You know Emerald wants to marry you, don't you?"   
  
I nodded, "Indeed, but if I can't marry you I shall marry my good friend Jade. She already said it would be better then letting Emerald assume the throne."   
  
Her head feebly nodded in agreement and she replied, "I don't know if I should marry you or Rubeus. Diamond is afraid of Rubeus so I would be safe there but I know I would never have to worry about your temper, or whether you like my body or me if I married you."   
  
I gently tilted her head upward, "Rubeus loves you and would never hurt you, trust me. On the other hand, I could never protect you from my brother's powers, I am to weak." Amethyst seemed calmed by this and all I could do is pray she would be safe with Rubeus. I thought to myself, I know I am not strong enough and I know Rubeus loves her but I am not positive about his temper. I never really assumed he would hurt 'her' maybe a mirror sister but never Amethyst. My thought train ended as I heard a slight rapping on my door, "Amethyst...quick, hide!" I walked up to the door, my blue shirt unbuttoned and my boxer shorts on backwards. I spoke, "Yes?"   
  
A familiar voice answered, "Sapphire, have you seen Amethyst? Neither Rubeus nor me have seen her since last night..."   
  
I took a deep breath and prepared to lie to him, "No brother, she's probably at Jade's house, they are good friends." I felt him pause, considering my alibi and then walk away satisfied. I let out a long sigh, "That was way to close, you had best head home and I'll tell Jade to follow up on our alibi. You had a make-over party, okay?"   
  
Amethyst nodded, "Thank you for covering for me Sapphire." She briefly kissed me and gathered her things.   
  
I remembered one last warning and announced it, "Don't forget to shower so he won't smell my cologne." She nodded and transported, leaving me to lustfully remember the night that we had just shared.  
Comments? Questions? Flames? Please review this story and enjoy the next chapter. -Neko-Chan  



	2. A Heart Twice Shattered

Hell Meets Heaven  
No Love for Nemesis  
Chapter 1  
A Heart Twice Shattered  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sailor Moon but I do not, Naoko Takeuchi does. Kirby (IM SN is Vampresssiber) and I do own Amethyst, Amey her daughter along with Rubeus's brothers and Alex, the doctor. This story will be 10 chapters with an Epilogue and Prologue, so after you read the 10th chapter and epilogue don't ask me to right anymore because I can't think of anymore (lol.) This is a story with scenes me and Kirby have RPGed for a looong time so if there are a lot of mindless details that is why.  
  
Authors note: The senshi will appear a few random chapters but they never play a main role, so if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading this. If you are still curious I thank you and ask you to please review this when you are done. Arigato and Ja  
A large smile crept across my face as my alarm clock sounded, "Yes! Its Valentine's Day, and my wedding day!" I leaped out of bed and quickly ran to my closet, eager to get to the ceremony. I put on a pair of black pants like my usual ones and my black boots. Today I pushed aside my usual burgundy vest for a black one with white lining, saved for special occasions. I looked in the mirror, combed my hair up, and placed a flower in my pocket. With a rap on Amethyst door, I left to check on the sacramental preparations, they had to be perfect.   
****  
I looked at Jade pleadingly, "I already postponed the wedding until she was born, can you please watch her for now?"   
  
Jade reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but you owe me one. I'll take good care of her while you are gone."   
  
I smiled at her faintly, "I owe you two Jade, thanks so much." With my gown trail lingering behind me, I ran to the warp tile to meet my future husband. Jade waved and in the blink of an eye seven mirror sisters were pruning and pricking at my hair, make-up, dress and shoes. After few minutes of resistance, I gave into there fixing with a light laugh. I am getting married today! Married not just to anyone, but to the man of my dreams; just like I have always imagined! With a happy giggle and over an hour of primping I was ready, standing at the top of the aisle nervously. The music started and the two doors opened as I took my first step towards him.  
****  
As the doors opened I would have sworn someone moved the Palace and put an entrance to heaven there. I believed this solely because an angel in all white was slowly coming towards me: veil, bouquet, and all. As she reached me, we smiled to one another. With and smirk and quiet grumble Prince Diamond began to read the marriage vows we had wrote. I could not take my eyes off her, her halo and wings were all that were missing, she made me want to be a good person so I could go to heaven. As soon as I had said 'I do' Amethyst and I leaned towards one another to kiss. I heard a loud crack and I was thrown backwards before our lips met. I opened my eyes to see that masked goody-two-shoe Tuxedo Mask. I muttered a curse under my breath when I noticed he had kissed her.   
  
He ran halfway down the aisle and turned, "You evil-doers will finally see what punishment true evil gets." He threw a small rose towards Diamond and the next thing I heard was the ear-piercing scream of my beloved.   
  
I ran to her, "What happened?"   
  
She looked up and managed to utter, "I was sworn to protect him, I am sorry Rubeus." The rose had gone straight through her left breast and to her heart. I cradled her gently as tears fell onto her bloodstained dress.   
  
I managed to whisper back to her, "I love you my angel Amethyst, I will avenge this!" She fell limp and I screamed out in rage and agony. I turned towards the aisle and took off to find Tuxedo Mask. He threw a last rose before being shot dead by Diamond. The rose penetrated my vest and cut a long stripe down the side of my chest.   
  
Diamond spoke coldly as I clutched my chest, "He always was a trouble maker." Suddenly a thought crept through my mind again. Diamond 'smirked' and grumbled at the beginning of the ceremony!   
  
I looked up to him and quietly accused him, "Murderer!"   
  
He looked up, "What was that?"   
  
I said it again, louder, "Murderer!" I tackled him tried to burn his throat but was pulled off him by my eldest brother, Peridot.   
  
My brother shook his head and reprimanded me, "I always knew you had a bad temper, a real man manages his anger." I shook out of his grip and transported home.   
  
When I reached my den I ran up to one of the stone wall and pounded so hard I would swear the senshi could hear it on Earth. I turned around to see all the mirror sisters smile weakly beneath their tears, they knew too. I began to feel overwhelmed, not only did I have to get over the pain myself but also I had to be strong for all of them. All I could do was meekly smile and mutter, "You don't have to leave anymore. I will have stricter rules made up in a few days, Diamond had it all planned, he killed her."   
  
The mirror sisters were taken aback then nodded in realization. Birdie smiled and spoke to her kin, "Rubeus needs rest after what happened, we should all go back to our rooms and talk amongst our sisters. We all need to talk about it, that's what women do, but men just sit alone and think, so leave Rubeus be girls." The girls nodded and turned away, like a herd of cattle they all followed one another teary-eyed.   
  
For weeks I could not sleep, I kept reliving the vivid scene. The blood, Diamond's smirk and the rose I should have stopped... a continuos nightmare. My chest did not heal, I just put another vest over it grimly. Diamond will pay for this, he will pay dearly! Waking up alone every morning was more then I could endure. Avery's and mine daughter walked smiling faintly, "Da, it's okay. We all know that she went to heaven. She wouldn't want you to be sad...just to live out your life."   
  
I brought my head out of my pillow and dried my eyes, "You are pretty smart for a five-year-old." She grinned and nodded happily. I spoke to her, almost cheered up, "Go tell your ma and her sisters that I will have new rules tomorrow morning. As she left I heard an all too familiar laugh and muttered under my breath as it grew louder, "Emerald." I had more then a slight dislike of my sister, I despised her. She entered quietly; then I noticed she was crying, the laughing I had heard was actually a sob.   
  
I almost felt sorry for her, but I changed my mind. She spoke quietly, "Sapphire just dumped me!"   
  
I laughed, "So! I just lost my true love! She was killed right in front of my eyes!"   
  
Emerald looked at me spitefully, "That was two weeks ago you moron! This happened today!"   
  
I stood, my eyes burning red, "Get out." Trying to contain my anger, I opened the door for her as she trounced out like the slut she really was. I went to my desk and started righting up the new rules for the mirror sisters with a sigh.  
****  
I looked up as Rubeus entered the Sisters Dorm. He smiled and spoke to me, "Avery, I have the rules so if you could get your sisters."   
  
I smiled and happily responded, "I am glad to see you out of the den Rubeus!" With that I turned on the intercom and announced, "Mirror Sisters please report to the lounge for a briefing from Rubeus."   
  
It only took three minutes for all the girls to file into the lounge. When they had filed in Rubeus cleared his throat and stood tall, with honor, "There are three new rules for the Sister Domain. 1) No weapons will be allowed to be owned by you. 2) I have supreme authority over you if I am to protect you 3) Deaths will not be reported to anyone!"   
  
With this, he slowly walked back into his den. I looked at Prisma, "Deaths? What on earth is he talking about?"   
  
He turned, "I am talking about the fact that an outsider, like all of you, killed my true love!"   
  
I looked to him and retorted, "We are loyal to the Nega Moon though!"   
  
He sneered, "How do I know you are not lying? If I were you I'd be quiet before you made me mad enough to hurt you!"   
  
I stepped back meekly and nodded, "Yes Rubeus." He turned and left as all the mirror sisters slipped into a daze, mainly form shock.  
****  
It had been two weeks since the new rules and Rubeus had a nice collection of knives in his cabinet now. Two sisters had already died, Emerald knows he killed one but assumed he just hung them because he was 'weak.' She will never find out the truth. As I thought this, her laughing filled the air and she walked through my door, "Rubeus, dear weakling, I..." She stopped as soon as she noticed that only I was in the room. She frowned, "Birdie, where is Rubeus?"   
  
I nervously pointed to the meeting room door that was closed, "In there...."   
  
She nodded and thanked me, "Good Girl." I smirked as she entered quickly then exited even faster screaming, "Monster! There's a monster in there with fire!"   
  
I smirked, "Sure Emerald." She sneered at me and left.   
  
Rubeus ran out enraged, "I told you to guard the door not let my sister in!"   
  
I backed away, "She threatened me Rubeus."   
  
He took a deep breath and calmly replied, "She will have to die now, she saw Opal die and will surely report it. At least she will stop calling me a weakling."   
  
I laughed and responded, "Rubeus, she ran out screaming monster." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I sighed and told him where Emerald was using my tracer computer that can locate and Nemesian. He nodded and left as I lay down to go to sleep in his den.  
****  
I slowly made my way back to my house nervously looking behind me every other step. I slowed and turned again, and screamed. With a sigh of relief I realized it wasn't a monster, "Rubeus, you weakling, you scared me."   
  
He laughed, "Look Emerald." He held out a bloody rope.   
  
With a flip of my hair I retorted, "So you killed another mirror sister so what."   
  
He laughed, "I'm going to kill someone else too but she's not a mirror sister." He came after me fast and his eyes lit up as the monster's had.   
  
I screamed, "No!" By the time I opened my eyes again, he was on top of me with his fingernails digging into my throat. I gasped and uttered, "Please Rubeus, I am sorry."   
He shook his head and responded, "No you're not Emerald! Ruby Fire!" His nails filled with fire and it started to burn my throat. Then he tightened his grip and I felt my skin tear open and I could no longer breath in, he had torched my windpipe. I felt my eyes bulge then everything went eternally black.  
****  
When I got back from my little 'job' with Emerald, I saw an announcement on my desk, there was some high and mighty meeting at the palace in a week. I rolled my eyes and climbed under the covers, my arm around Birdie who was in a deep sleep. I whispered to her, "You won't be seeing Emerald anymore." She nodded slowly and we both fell asleep.  
Questions? Suggestions? Comments? Flames? Please review and tell me what you think  
Ja  



	3. The Doctor Calls

Hell Meets Heaven  
(No Love for Nemesis)  
Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, Sailor Moon is not mine! I KNOW! Yes, I do co-own all the random characters and so on. I also do not own the band 'Train' or the song 'drops of Jupiter.' God, these disclaimers are so boring! SO I'll just spice them up a bit. ::Grabs knife and grins:: Hey Mamoru!!! ::evil gleam appears in eyes:: Come here Mamoru! ::runs off to find him:: Enjoy the story!  
Chapter 2  
The Doctor Calls  
I smiled at Rubeus, "I love lounging around here in the morning, it's so comfortable." He smiled and nodded.  
  
He looked at his watch and laughed, "Morning? It's almost 10, but what the hell I'm tired." I giggled at this comment and put an arm around his huge chest.  
  
Looking at the four small buttons on his burgundy vest I figured it was time to ask, "Rubeus? Why do you always wear that vest?" He shrugged and I shook my head, "There's a reason or you'd take it off at night with me."  
  
He sighed, "Do you really want to see why Birdie?" I nodded curtly and he unbuttoned the first button of his vest.   
  
Anxiety began to get the best of me as I undid the other three buttons and gasped, "What happened to you? You never treated it did you?" He shook his head and I ran out of the room to get the telephone. I dialed Alex's number and waited for her to pick up.   
  
After three rings a familiar voice answered, "Dr. Alexandrite's office, how may I help you?"  
  
I sighed in relief and spoke, "Alex, its Birdie. Rubeus got hurt somehow awhile ago evidently and never treated it. I think there are broken bones and it's definitely infected!"  
  
She laughed, "Calm down Birdie, I'll be right there but I need your transport location. It may be a while because I will need to get dressed; today was my day off."  
  
I sighed in relief once more, "The location is Rubeus's Den and thank you soo much Alex!" I hung up and ran to Rubeus, "I called a doctor and she will be coming my to look at you in about ten minutes." He tried to object but I just walked out before he could say a word.  
****  
I looked in the mirror, "Rubeus huh? Never her of her, hope she isn't to afraid of needles because with broken ribs I'll have to operate there." With a wink and a flip of my hair I headed out and grabbed my transporter.  
****  
Birdie had left about five minutes ago and the only thing that was in my mind was what she had last said, I called a doctor and she will be coming to look at you in about ten minutes. She...male patients were normally forbidden to have female doctors on Nemesis but Birdie doesn't know a male doctor. I just hope she is a cute one. A slight scuffling of shoes broke my thought train and I looked up to see a very young girl, much younger then the ones I usually bed. She had light green hair and eyes. Her skin was tanned like she'd been at a beach for days and her smile was perfect. Legs that went clear up to her neck and the firmest butt I'd ever seen. Her short black skirt, knee high black leather boots and pale green T-shirt accented her every curve.  
****  
When I had walked in, I was nervous but now that I saw that she wasn't in this room I felt more comfortable. This room was eerie, the walls were rock and the only other thing in the room was a man and about twenty luxurious looking pillows. I could feel his eyes looking me over and as I turned to him. I spoke softly, "Hello sir, I am Dr. Alexandrite and I am looking for a Rubeus?"   
  
He laughed; his voice was rich and very soft. He tried to sit up when I noticed a large gash on his chest and my hands started to shake. Whoever did that to him had intended to kill him. He smiled, "I am Rubeus, you must be the doctor Birdie called."  
  
I nodded as he picked up a small remote and pushed a button, "Drops of Jupiter" started to play from a stereo that was built into the rocks. I smiled, "I adore this song." As I knelt down I opened my bag, withdrew some numbing serum, and prepared to inject it into the left side of his chest.  
  
He pushed away, "I despise needles, just skip the numbing, I am a strong man." He took the needle out of my hand and tossed it into a trash receptacle.   
  
I sighed, "You know I am going to have to reopen the wound to fix you up right, don't you?" He nodded and I laughed, "You still don't want the numbing solution?" He nodded again and I laughed and extracted a scalpel, " Okay, here goes nothing. How'd you get this anyway?"  
  
He didn't even flinch, he just responded, "On my wedding day, from Tuxedo Mask after trying to avenge my late-fiancée's death. I was so caught up in losing her, I just put another vest on instead of getting it checked."   
  
I laughed, "You sure are a sweet man, I am sorry about your fiancée." I took out a healing solvent and rubbed it on his two ribs, where they had broken. When I placed the other piece together with it they stuck together. I laughed, "This stuff works like super glue. You are lucky your bones didn't try to heal themselves or I would have had to break them again."  
  
He cringed slightly, "Now that might have hurt. I like this song to by the way, I like it because your eyes look like drops from Jupiter." I could feel my cheeks grow hot and I turned away.  
  
I got out a needle and thread and began to sew the wound up after slapping on some disinfectant. I sighed, " So who was your wife?"  
  
He smiled, "Amethyst, she was gorgeous. You are almost as pretty as she was, but your missing the fire in your eyes when you look at me."  
  
My cheeks grew hotter and I turned to look into his eyes. They were bright red, and they seemed to transfix me. I sat frozen as he rose and his lips gently met mine, they were warm and soft. He was an excellent kisser, this embarrassed me because I was probably horrible since I was never kissed before. I pulled back, "I'm sorry." I started to clean off his chest, in a few seconds I had wiped all the blood away and put my things away. I met his eyes again, "I'm sorry." He shook his head and pulled me down against him, his chest seemed huge. I could not resist his hot breath on my neck and his hands soft touches, I let him have me.  
****  
Jade sobbed into my chest, "Sapphire I promised to watch her, and now Amethyst is gone!" I cradled my new wife as the three-year-old girl walked around happily.   
  
I sighed sadly and just patted her on the back, "She is half mine, I suppose we'll raise her." She nodded feebly, the lost of her friend had been costly. I stood and spoke, "I'll go make sure there's room for introduction in next weeks meeting." She nodded again.  
****  
I awoke the next morning on Rubeus's chest as he spoke to me, "Alexandrite, I was wondering if you would like to become a mirror sister. I support your food and water and you get 1,000 dollars a month in mall money. Once in a while you will spend the night with me in the den and the other nights you will room with Birdie, since she used to room with Amethyst."   
  
I sat up and smiled, "Sure, I would love to! Birdie and I are good friends and then it would be easier to care for them. I would have to keep on doctoring though, okay?"  
  
He nodded but then sighed, "Well, only if you pay me so much every paycheck so I can support the girls easier, say 1/3 since I am supporting you?" I nodded and lay back down; I was a mirror sister.  
Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Flames? Please review this story and read the next chapter when it comes out, arigato.  
Ja  



	4. A Royal Rebirth

Hell Meets Heaven  
(No Love for Nemesis)  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, Sailor Moon is not mine! I KNOW! Yes, I do co-own all the random characters and so on. By the way, I caught Mamoru ::picks him up by his hair:: See? I am going to shave his head while you people read and enjoy my funny... Mamoru clears his throat, "It's romantic not funny!" Fine, romantic story.  
  
Author note: It has been three years since the last chapter and not much has changed (except Amethyst's baby has gotten older)  
  
Chapter Three  
A Royal Rebirth  
  
I got up abruptly and pushed Birdie off me when my alarm went off, "I have a meeting today, tell the sisters if they ask." She nodded and left as I dressed and transported to the meeting room. Once there, I noticed that Jade was sitting there without Sapphire for once and there was an extra chair between them. I looked up, "Jade, where's Sapphire?"   
  
She looked up, "He's preparing a few things for the meeting, you did hear there was going to be a special announcement?" I nodded and we fell silent again.  
****  
I pleaded with Princess Amethyst, "Honey, please put the dress on, you're about to go meet the royal court!"   
  
She shook her head, "Dad! I hate pink and I hate court! I don't wanna go!"  
  
I cleared my throat, "Want to, not wanna." I summoned a servant, "Can you get her to put this on?"  
  
The servant bowed, "Yes Prince Sapphire." She turned to Amey, "If you do not put this on you will have to take three baths today with no play time!"   
  
The little child scrambled into the dress and brushed her long purple hair out, it looked just like her mothers. When she was finished she put it up in a single bun on the back of her head (like Setsuna's) and took my hand. She grinned, "Come on daddy!"  
  
I waved to the servant, "Thank you." The servant nodded in reply and I walked slowly into the meeting room. When I arrived Rubeus, Diamond, Topaz, Peridot, Jade, and Wicked Lady were there. I smiled, "Today we are introducing a new person into our court, we think she is old enough to listen to the meetings now." I looked at Jade and she smiled. I stood up tall and ushered her into the seat between mine and Jade's. I cleared my throat, "I would like to introduce you all to Princess Amey (her nickname so not to piss Rubeus off. Pronounced Am-ee), my seven and a half year old daughter."   
****  
Many other court members applauded and I just looked at the girl. Her violet eyes and lavender hair were all too familiar. She walked up to me and curtsied, "How do you do Mr. Rubeus, I am Princess Ameth... Amey."  
  
I smiled, "Hello, I am fine thank you. You look very pretty today." Sapphire cleared his throat protectively and I could not help but laugh. I kissed the girls hand and looked to Sapphire, "Is this all the meeting is about?" He nodded and I continued, "Then may I leave?"   
  
He nodded again, the little princess looked up, and whispered, "Can I come and visit you? My daddy cannot know though, he says you are bad. What's your transport address?"   
  
I leaned over chuckling, "Rubeus's Den." She nodded and went over to Diamond to curtsy. I bid them farewell and transported to my den.  
****  
I climbed out of the shower slowly and redressed. As I was drying my hair, I heard small footsteps coming closer. I walked over to my den entrance to see the young princess. If it weren't for her violet eyes I wouldn't have recognized her, she now wore black shorts and a shiny silver shirt. I smiled, "How nice of you to visit me Princess."  
  
She shook her head, "Call me Amey, and the pleasure is all mine. I am so glad to have a friend, since my dad leaves me locked up in the palace all the time. I am almost eight and I should be allowed to go where I want."  
  
I nodded, "That you should. Of course, I am twenty-four and I am not allowed to go where I please all the time either." She smiled and I got out a small chess set and played with her all afternoon.  
****  
When I got home, Sapphire was waiting with a frown on his face. I sighed, "I won't do it again Da, don't worry."   
  
He shook his head, "I am worried... were you with Rubeus?" I laughed and shook my head. He sighed and sent me up to my room for the rest of the night.  
****  
With a final sigh I opened the door and peeked in, "Da?" He sat up, he had been crying again. I walked over, "I know it's the 14th and all but I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" He smiled and nodded. I snuggled up next to him and sighed, "Thanks daddy." His red eyes were even redder from crying but he smiled, "It's fine Ambrite, you are my little girl after all." I was glad to be his girl, even if I did have to share him with millions of mirror sisters. When I woke up my Da was talking with another little girl, about a year younger then I. I smiled and walked up to her, "I am Ambrite, Rubeus's daughter, what's your name?"  
****  
I looked at the little girl; she had short golden hair, about shoulder-length and straight. Her eyes were a beautiful dandelion and I began to feel inferior, "My name is Princess Amey." He eyes went wide and I smiled, I was no longer inferior.  
  
She smiled, "Good to meet you Princess Amey. My Da has told me a lot about you." I smiled and nodded.  
  
My Da looked at the two of us, "Why don't you two play a game or something in Ambrite's room while I take my shower?" We both nodded and ran out the door giggling.   
****  
I looked at Jade, "Where could she be? I specifically told her not to do this again when she woke up this morning, and she completely ignored me!"   
  
Lade laughed lightly and kissed me, "Sapphire, you were the same when you were a kid. You hated being prince, and she probably feels the same way."   
  
I sighed heavily, "I suppose, but she should have at least told me she was leaving."  
  
Jade smiled, "You just would have said 'no' and you know that for a fact. Why should she risk asking when she can sneak away with a guarantee that she'll have fun?" I shrugged, understanding what she was saying.  
  
** * 3 years later***  
  
I looked up at my friend and smiled, "Ambrite, tomorrow is my 11th birthday and I was wondering if you would come... it's at the palace." My friend smiled and nodded. I grinned, "Cool, then let's go tell your Da."  
****  
When the two girls walked in I smiled, "Hello Amey, hello Ambrite. How can I help you two?"   
  
Amey looked up at me; she was growing up to be a fine young lady. She smiled, "Can Ambrite come to my birthday?" I nodded and the two grinned at one another excitedly.   
  
I looked at them, "Ambrite, have Avery take you to get Amey's present. Amey, when is it and do you need any adult help?"   
  
She smiled, "It's tomorrow and yes, I was suppose to ask if you would help." I nodded and shooed the two out so I could get some rest.  
Comments? Flames? Suggestions? Questions? Please review and I hope you will read the next chapter.  



	5. Fallen Angel

Hell Meets Heaven  
(No Love for Nemesis)  
Disclaimer: I hate these! If I owned BSSM I wouldn't write fics about them!! Anyway, Mamoru got away again but I have the spore hostage instead. *Grins* Being an evil Authoress and all, I think I will turn her hair green. *Hair turns green* Rini, "Noo!" Well, on with the story while I find other cruel ways to torture the spore. On with the funny *Chibi Usa clears throat* "It's romantic your evilness!" *Sigh* Fine, romantic story.  
  
A/N: It has been three years because I am sick of dealing w/Amey's childhood, nothing happens! Lol, anyway, on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 4  
Fallen Angel  
  
Princess Amey, as she liked to be called now, walked into my den. For a fourteen-year-old her curves were very large. She now wore a strapless shirt made of violet silk. It was clustered together in the middle and scooped very low, exposing cleavage. Her skirt was made out of the same material but hung down past her feet and elegantly dragged behind her. She also had a small lace cape on that went down to her waist. As first sight I mistook her for someone else, "Amethyst?"  
  
****  
  
I looked at him, "Yes?" My eyes went wide, "How did you know?"  
  
He looked up, "Know what Amey, I just mistook you for an old lover. What do I know?"  
  
I blushed, I had been affectionate towards me for a few months now and he only encouraged it. I turned towards me regally, "My full name is Amethyst, I was not supposed to tell you but I love you and I can't help it. There's more, your lover, Amethyst was my mother." I looked at him, praying he wouldn't be mad. He was in a black vest today, his pants were a slightly darker green and his combat boots were lying beside his bed. His hair was cut shorter, by about an inch and his eye began glow a vibrant red.  
  
****  
  
A tear fell down her face as the shock swept over me. I could feel my body temperature rising in anger, then fall as I looked at the weeping princess. A voice in my head kept repeating itself, Go comfort her! Go comfort her! I slowly walked over to her, she was sitting on a small bench I'd added to my den since she started visiting me often. I put my arm around her slowly, "It's okay, really." She brought her head up to look at me and our lips met. She longingly held the kiss, as did I. I put my tongue in her mouth, meeting hers. The same voice kept telling me, Wrong kind of comfort! Moreover, my only response was, this is the only way I know how to comfort girls. My arms wrapped themselves around her and hers met my neck. I pulled away and kissed her neck, I could tell my infamous hot breath that all the mirror sister's loved was coming. She was gasping for breath as I kissed her neck, cheeks, face and any other place my lips could reach. When I finally had had enough of the kissing her face I pulled away lightly and kissed her bare chest, mainly right in between her two breasts.   
  
Her shirt was slowly falling down, and I could clearly see her black bra. She pulled away and grinned devilishly, "Can I make love to you?" I grinned back and nodded. Then, to my surprise, she stood up. I sat on the bench, legs apart staring at her as she moved closer. Her hips were shaking as she walked. She reached a stop when her chest was right next to my face. She pulled off her shirt and shimmied off her skirt. I could feel the saliva in my mouth build up, but I wouldn't let her see me drool. I had not made love to one as young as her ever, not to mention I had not found a new mirror sister in seven months. She smirked and giggled, "You have to win me over to get me Rubeus, think you can impress me?"  
  
I sneered at her playfully and laughed, "If that is a challenge you in for a surprise." She nodded and giggled. I took my vest off; the scar was now barely visible. I then removed my pants to reveal tight black briefs. It was a perfect match to her skimpy, black, lace undergarments. I walked up to her and pushed her up against the wall and smirked, "Just cry 'mercy' when you give in." My body was screaming to get in her but my reputation, as a sex god would be destroyed if I showed that. I want to just stroke the side of her face delicately and fall into her romantically, not like this. I could tell in her eyes that she felt the same way so I picked her up and carried her to my bed. I lay next to her, "I think we'd both prefer this be a romantic sexual experience."  
  
She smiled at me, her eyes glowing almost. Amey rolled closer to me, "Thank you Rubeus, for a minute I thought I was about to loose my virginity in a horrible manner."  
  
I looked up at her wide-eyed, "You are still a virgin?" Her cheeks blazed red with embarrassment. I smiled, "You won't be for long." I rolled on top of her slowly and kissed her. We engaged in a long passionate train of kisses while our lower bodies did the work.  
****  
I could tell he was in me now, and my hips were unwillingly rising and falling. I kept my eyes on him, although I was scared to death. His breath was hot, I was afraid it might melt my skin but it felt so good. He put his hand up against my cheek lightly to prove he knew everything was okay. I nodded and kissed him again.  
  
When we both were completely worn out, I lay on his chest, 8 hours ago I had walked in the door fully clothed and scared. Now I lay, completely exposed and thinking about doing it again sometime. There was a small amount of blood soaking into one of the pillows, proving I had been a virgin. Rubeus tossed it into a large machine, I assumed it washed clothing.  
  
I looked up at Rubeus, "Rubeus, will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
Rubeus gently brushed the hair out of my face, "Princess Amethyst, don't you know why I have the mirror sisters?"  
  
I looked up, "Yeah, there's you sex toys, I know; but I want you to be my boyfriend."  
  
Rubeus laughed slightly as his cheeks burned, "I am going to be very rusty, I haven't had a girlfriend since your mother died."  
  
I laughed, "I haven't had a boyfriend, ever, period."  
  
  
He smirked, "I'm 10 years older then you, what would your dad say?"  
  
I giggled, "The last comment my dad made was for me to stay away from you, and you see where that went." I leaned over and kissed his chest gently.  
  
****  
  
I laughed, "Yeah, well. All that says is that you don't listen, he could still hurt you or me." I stroked her hair softly and looked in her eyes; I saw pure innocence and love. I jumped up, "You know what? I just remembered that I have to go get something somewhere, bye!" I ran out the door and locked myself in the bathroom. Ambrite knocked on the door, "Papa? What happened?" I let her in and told her about Amey and me.   
  
She seemed slightly shocked at first but nodded, "So you think she's in as much danger as Amethyst was." I nodded and she continued, "You also think you took advantage of her and now she's confused."   
  
I nodded again, "Just like the typical asshole of a male. She was so pure, and now I've destroyed that. When her husband looks in her eyes, he is going to know she's not pure; I know it's not very important to our culture anymore but it was important to Ame..." I stopped myself.  
  
My, 13-1/2 year old daughter caught on and finished, "Amethyst. You always believed whatever she said was law. So you feel like a criminal." I nodded and she smiled at me, "Well, what if that means that you are to be her husband?"  
  
****  
  
I braced myself for him to blow up but he looked up at me thoughtfully instead. He smiled, "Ambrite, I think you could be right. I think that you are just one generation off... her mother was my wife, or was supposed to be at least."  
  
I sighed; it was very rare to see my father sad. I put an arm around him and patted him on the back softly. In all my 13-1/2 years I had never seen my father cry, but as I heard Amey knock on the door softly I saw three small tears fall down his cheek and onto my lap. I turned his head up, "You do have feelings for her, and I think if you listen to your heart," I touched his chest, "you will do just fine. Good luck." I stood swiftly, "I am going to see Garnet, he asked me to go to the movies with him."  
  
My father stood and smiled, "I am very proud of you Ambrite, you are turning into a beautiful young lady. Have fun with Garnet, and don't do anything that I would do." I laughed and nodded. Slowly, I unlocked the door and walked out, nodded courteously to Princess Amey.  
  
****  
  
I walked into the bathroom timidly; Rubeus was standing by the door with his arms out, waiting for a hug. I embraced him slowly and he smiled, "You are so perfect. You must be a fallen angel."  
  
Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Please review and read the next ch. When it comes out. Arigato.  
Ja  
1  
  
  
IV  
  
  



	6. Other Arrangements

Hell Meets Heaven  
(No Love for Nemesis)  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these! If I owned BSSM, I would not write fics about them! I did find other ways to torture the spore, I hope you found the last chapter satisfying, although it was my first lemon and I wasn't entirely in the mood to get too erotic. One new way to hurt the spore I found is this. *Snaps fingers and Chibi Usa appears, she is tied to a post over an open fire. * Enjoy the funny story whilst I roast her sorry butt. * Chibi Usa yells among her screams, "It's romantic!" * Fine, my 'romantic' story.  
  
Chapter 5  
Other Arrangements  
  
I sighed, "Rubeus, I cannot come by today; my father has some special meeting he wants me at, sorry."  
  
Rubeus smiled at me, "Hey it's okay, tell me how it goes." I nodded and walked out of the diner swiftly.   
  
When I reached the palace my father hurried me in talking fast, "You know you are 16 now and it's about time you get married."  
  
I smiled, "Yes! I know who I want to marry."  
  
He didn't hear me, "Since you haven't been hanging around men at all yet me and your mother decided to help you out a bit."  
  
I groaned, this was not leading in a good direction. He ushered me into the throne room, in there my stepmother was sitting on her throne and my father joined her. A young man, whom I had seen before though I did not know his name, was standing by my mother. I sighed, "Jade! I have chosen a..."   
  
I was cut off swiftly by her sharp tone, "Listen to your father dear!"  
  
I sighed, this was definitely bad. My father spoke regally, "Since our daughter has shown little interest in men in her 16 years, I have decided to introduce her to a very kind gentleman. Topaz, please come here. I now betroth you to my beautiful daughter Amethyst."   
  
I looked up, though I heard little of his speech, the last sentence appalled me. I screeched, "Betrothed! What on earth! That is not fair father! What if I know someone I would like to marry?"  
  
My father shook his head, "You should've said something sooner."  
  
I stomped my feet against the marble floor so hard my shoe heel broke, "I did but you morons who call yourselves my parents weren't listening! I will die before marrying him, I am in love with Rubeus!"  
  
My father's jaw dropped, "What? I thought I told you to stay away from him!"  
  
I stuck my nose in the air and ran barefoot into my room, leaving my ruined shoes behind.  
  
****  
  
I looked at Topaz, "I am sorry about all this dear, she will lighten up to the idea soon."  
  
Topaz snorted, "She said she was in love with Rubeus, you have one gullible daughter."  
  
His anger took me aback, "I know he's your brother but you could at least be nice for Amethyst's sake." He just shrugged and followed her out.  
  
****  
  
I knocked on her door, "Amethyst, I am sorry about all this."  
  
She opened the door; her face was streaked with tears. With a heavy sigh she nodded, "It's not your fault, it's my father's. He seems to try his hardest to ruin my life."   
  
I put my right hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, may I come in?"  
  
She nodded and I tried to hide a corrupt grin. Her room was vast and beautiful. Her bed had curtains coming off the canopy and ending at the bedposts. Her room had a gothic air to it although it was a Victorian style. I ran my hand along her satin bedsheets until I met her upper thigh. She looked over at me and blushed. I scooted closer to her until I could feel her dress rub against my pants with every movement she made.  
  
****  
  
I looked at him again, trying to hide my disgust. His crystal blue eyes were filled with mischief. Long golden threads fell over his brow; he had very wavy hair. His hairstyle accented his eyes, making him look somewhat angelic. I smiled uncomfortably. I was appalled at the thought of him trying to come on to me when I was in such pain. He wore tight white pants and a white shirt unbuttoned. His dark tan looked marvelous under the clothing; his chest was almost as well built as Rubeus's. He had white combat boots to top the ensemble off. He wore the typical earrings of all Nemesians but a strange necklace that held an animal canine. I reached out and examined it with my hands, it was beautiful. He leaned over me, pressing me against the bed. I tried to cry out but he muffled it with his lips. I tried to push him off me but he just laughed. He withdrew a small piece of cloth and gagged me. With a slight push the door closed and locked. He withdrew four pieces of roped and bound me to the bed. My hands and legs split because they were tied to opposing bedposts. I tried to cry out but I only choked on the cloth. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt and took it off, I felt stupid for not having sleeves on it. Then he removed my skirt until it was at my ankles. He caressed my neck and stomach softly, "Don't worry dear, this is what is meant to be after all. In just a year, you will be my bride anyway." I groaned in disgust and struggled to get loose of the ropes. He removed his shirt and pants, revealing white briefs and I gasped, I did not think he would actually go this far. He removed my strapless bra and ran his fingers over my breasts softly. As much as I hated him, desire was flowing through my entire body. He lowered his mouth to my left nipple and gently sucked on it. I cried out, in anger and pleasure at the same time.  
  
****  
  
Her breasts were huge for a sixteen-year-old. I got more than I bargained for. The taste of her body was sweet against my lips. I pulled myself up and sat on her waist. I smirked devilishly, "You know how each nemesian has their own special powers?" She nodded and I continued, "Well, among my many powers is the power to soundproof a room. It runs in our family, Rubeus has his den sound proof for more then one reason."  
  
She gasped and almost gagged, "You are related to Rubeus?" I nodded and she glared, "Liar!"  
  
I looked at her, "You want proof? Rubeus has a deep scar down the side of his chest from his wedding day and another smaller one on his neck our older brother Peridot gave him when I was just 8 and Rubeus was 9."  
  
She scoffed, "You're his 'younger' brother, pathetic."  
  
I raised a hand and a golden force field surrounded the room. I removed the gag and smirked, "Scream all you want, no one will hear you." I leaned over and pressed my lips against hers fervently. She tried to withdraw but a pillow kept her there. I ended the kiss, "Would you just give in?"  
  
Her violet eyes flared, "Never! I am loyal only to Rubeus!"  
  
I laughed loudly, "You do know that he doesn't love you, don't you? He told me just a week ago that he just wanted you for the sex and to become king. I am sorry but this is the only way I could think of to get you to listen." She turned away, unwilling to believe what I had just said.  
  
She turned again and sighed exasperatedly, "Look, if you are going to rape me get it over with! This is going to be boring anyway... especially after Rubeus."  
  
I scowled, "Oh yeah? If you think Rubeus's ability is superior to mine, you've got another think coming." I got off her and walked over to her kitchenette. There was a small dish of noodles sitting on the counter. I picked them up, set them on the nightstand after reheating them, and walked into her bath chamber. From here, I retrieved a cinnamon salt rub and some oils.   
  
When I reentered the main chamber she glared at me, "What do you think your doing?"  
  
I laughed, "You said you thought I could never be as good as Rubeus and I am about to prove you wrong." Her eyes went wide and she groaned. I walked towards her and set everything down. I cut her black underwear off with the tooth around my neck; this revealed a small patch of hair covering my destination. I laughed, "Are you ready?" She glared and spit at me, missing me by about a foot. I picked up three or four of the piping-hot noodles and placed them across her torso, mainly near her chest. She took in a deep breath quickly, surprised by the heat. I used my tongue and teeth to pick each last one off and then licked the sauce off her breasts and stomach. Amethyst's breathing picked up. I smiled, "If you promise not to fight to badly and obey me I will unite you." She nodded swiftly and I untied her, at that very minute she gasped, I had accidentally brushed across her breasts, but only lightly. She had tried to contain the desire created by the not-quite-touching brush of my arm and failed. I chuckled lightly; "If you copy everything I do we will both enjoy this experience." She nodded swiftly; I could tell her experience with Rubeus had given her confidence. I lay on top of her gently, almost afraid to hurt her. She seemed so innocent and fragile; her eyes seemed to eat at my conscience. I sat on her hips, just above my destination and strategically laid three noodles on her, the heat just a comfort to her now. I sucked them up, then sucked on one of her hardened nipples. She let out soft groans as I did so. I then took the scented oils and rubbed them over her body, arousing every part of her. I could tell she was enjoying it by the damp heat that was rising in between her legs. I smiled and kiss her forehead, nose, lips, chin, neck, collar, breasts, stomach, waistline, and then I reached her vagina. I looked up at her, her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard. I took and deep breath and placed my tongue over her, then entered her body slowly. She let out tumultuous groans of pleasure and smiled. I could tell she was going to reach her peak soon because my mouth was filling with the taste of her. I sighed, it was sweet and rich, like that of vanilla. (Hear that Kano? LOL!) I smiled at her as she let out one more gasp and a trickle of juice dripped into my mouth. I savored the taste of the rich liquid before moving back up to kiss her. When she kissed me, I could tell she got a taste of herself, which only seemed to further excite her. She flipped me onto my back and grinned.  
  
****  
  
My grin grew as I spoke, "My turn Topaz!" He smirked, and waited to see what I would do. I stood up, picked up a few of the noodles, and rubbed them down his bare body. Then slowly, I let my tongue out to wrap around the noodles. I could see Topaz looking longingly at me. Then I took the oils and ran them over his body; his pleasure-filled moans only confirmed his enjoyment. I rubbed them into his skin on his chest, then his abdomen and paused. I looked up at him and he was looking longingly at me then at his body. I slowly caressed his length, laughing as his jaw dropped in delightful agony. He started to harden and I smirked, he was going to get payback now. I put his penis right next to my mouth, then I let my tongue not-quite-touch his tip and he screamed. I smirked and placed him into my mouth, slowly and gently. As I moved my mouth up and down his length, I slowly sucked on him; when this started, I was glad the room was sound proof. The moans softened, because he was having trouble crying out. I smiled, his peak was near. I blow air in lightly and then sucked in more. He screamed and my mouth was filled with his delightful taste. I gulped it down, satisfied.   
  
He laughed, "You sure are good." I nodded and kissed him.   
  
Suddenly the fog over my vision released and I screamed, "What happened? What have you done to me!"  
  
He laughed again, "Diamond is my cousin, I also have the power of mind control."  
  
Tears fell down my face and I fell to the ground in agony. I whispered among my sobs, "No! Sorry Rubeus."  
  
Topaz walked up to me, still nude. He sneered, "You're so worthless girl! I was trying to help you; he is a bastard! He doesn't care about your feelings at all; you're nothing but a sex toy to him."  
  
I looked up at him; the pain was hard to contain long enough to talk. I managed, "You're the scoundrel! Rubeus loves me; even if I am worthless."  
  
He grabbed me by the hair, "Since we are going to be wed in a year you had best get used to my rules. One, you are worthless to me and everyone else. Two, Rubeus hates you."  
  
I spat on him and sobbed, "I know that I'm worthless okay but no matter what you say Rubeus will always love me!"  
  
He scoffed, "He only loves your mother."  
  
I screamed, "Go away! Transport Rubeus's Den." I transported to Rubeus's den in tears and fell asleep, nude, crying and heartbroken.  
  
****  
  
I walked into my den exhausted. I threw my vest into a corner and prepared to lie down. In the darkness, I saw a limp figure lying there. I walked up to the body, the long flowing hair told me it was not a mirror sister, I always kept their hair short. She rolled over, she was completely nude. I shook her lightly, "Miss? Please wake up young girl!" She stirred, then opened her once pulsating, now dead violet eyes. I gasped, "Amey? What happened?" I pulled her close; her cheeks were still moist with tears.  
  
She mumbled something repeatedly. When I finally heard it, it came out, "Rubeus. Rubeus. Rubeus." She was repeating my name; it was hard to hear under her shudders and sobs.  
  
I had no idea what could have drained her beautiful eyes of all life. I pulled closer and spoke softly, "What happened?" I took in a deep breath, inhaling her beautiful scent. The scent of lilacs filled my mind, but there was a familiar musk mixed in that wasn't usually there; Topaz. I gripped her tighter, "How did it involve Topaz?"  
  
She looked at me; "Will you promise not to hate me if I tell you?" I nodded and she took a deep breath before beginning, "My dad's big announcement was my betrothal to Topaz. He took me into my bedroom when I started crying and used Diamond's hypnotic powers and took over my mind. Then he raped me Rubeus! I hate him for it, he raped me!"   
  
She shuddered again and I stroked her hair softly. I sighed, "I would love to barge in and kill him but I can't trust you completely. Will you prove yourself to me somehow?"  
  
She stopped shaking and her eyes lit up menacingly, "No problem, by tomorrow you'll know I am all yours."  
  
Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I eat flames for breakfast so don't even bother. Whatcha think? The next chapter is already planned *evil grin* it will be up soon.  



	7. Arrangements Terminated

Hell Meets Heaven  
(No Love for Nemesis)  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these! If I owned BSSM, I would not write fics about them! I haven't found my next torture victim yet but I have a new pet. (Luna lies on lap) Isn't she so cute, I stole her from that odango attama. Anyway, on with my funny story. (Luna claws me) Fine, romantic story.  
  
Chapter 6  
Arrangements Terminated  
  
I laughed, the stupid child hadn't even contacted the guards and it had been nine hours already. As I thought this there was a loud pounding on the door. I walked up and opened it. I was in her scarlet satin robe. It fell open revealing my naked body as Queen Jade's eyes clamped shut and she spoke wearily, "I assume you and the Princess have overcome your differences.'  
  
I laughed, "Yes, we're both fine, she's is sleeping at the moment."  
  
Jade opened her eyes again after I closed my robe and smiled, "Good, tell her I love her and am happy that she's happy with the arrangement." I nodded, closed the door and gasped loudly.  
  
****  
  
I walked into my room slowly, a tight purple gown clinging to my hips and chest. I smiled, "Topaz, I have found you to be right... and I cannot wait to be wed to you my dear."  
  
He smiled, "Why my beautiful doe, I am glad you have not taken Rubeus's bait once more." He walked over to me and I withdrew a small amethyst pendant that radiated negative energy.  
  
I closed my eyes; "Hidden evils open now so that I may spread your murderous chaos." My body glowed, my purple hair flying wildly in the invisible wind. My eyes opened and they were demon red and determined. I allowed the gem to float above my hand. The storm I was creating was blowing Topaz's golden hair around like the sun battling the clouds. He was slowly sliding towards me, the vortex of the unseen storm. My hands were out to the side like wings and my head was tilted back as I, too, levitated. Topaz was screaming as he was slowly disfigured and pulled inside the vortex, my gem, forever. The storm ended and I landed softly on the ground. I placed the small gem back into my ring and walked out of the room calmly.  
  
****  
I looked up drowsily, the dull violet eyes and disheveled lavender hair of a beautiful young girl stared back at me. She was in a pair of black jeans and light blue tube top. Her earrings dangled against her cheeks and her resiliently white teeth smiled at me.   
  
I sat up, "Ah, my beautiful wife, how are you doing today?"   
  
Amethyst stepped back, "It's me, Amey not Amethyst. I have brought you proof of my loyalty." My vision cleared and I saw the hurt in her eyes, whether it was because of Topaz or I, I didn't know.  
  
I sat up slowly, "What is this proof Amey?" She held out a small amethyst ring that reflected a distraught image of my younger brother. I laughed, "Very nice, almost as deadly as my Ruby Fire." She shudder slightly, I could tell she was still shake from his attack.  
  
She looked at me, "How come you never told me you had brothers?"  
  
I sighed, "I never thought you would ever meet them, let alone be betrothed to one of them. Topaz was my younger brother of one year and Peridot is my older brother of two. They are both doctors, Peridot is the pediatrician that I sent Ambrite to until she was 15. Topaz was a neurologist, he was fascinated by the brain and finally acted on it. For a neurologist he was pretty demented though."  
  
She sighed, "Stop talking past tense, he is still alive, he won't die in there. He can be removed at any time. He's just contained, not dead." She shivered as she spoke, her bottom lip quivering lightly and her eyes filled with fear. She looked at me intently, "You would never hurt me would you? I am not just your sex toy am I?"  
  
I pulled her into my lap and kissed her neck, "No, no Amey. Never, I could never do such a thing, you are my love."  
  
She pulled away, "Topaz said you only loved my mother, is that the only reason you are attracted to me?"  
  
I looked at her, confused, "How could you think that Amey? I adore you!"  
  
She stood and fiercely spoke, "Then marry me, until then I will not sleep with you."  
  
I threw my hands up in the air, "Amey, I can't let all the mirror sisters off so I can marry you!"  
  
She glared at me, "No, of course not, you'd only do that for my mother!" She turned and stormed out of the room, crying and her eyes only dulled.  
  
****  
  
I opened my door to see a feeble crying young girl standing on my doorstep. My eyes grew with alarm, "Yes miss?"   
  
She shivered, "Are you Peridot?" I nodded and she continued, "I am Amethyst, Rubeus's current girlfriend, I need to talk to you."  
  
I ushered her in and sat her by the fire, "How can I help you Amethyst?"  
  
She smiled, "Rubeus refuses to marry me, how can I make him love me?"  
  
I laughed lightly, "Well, for starters, are you a virgin?"  
  
She looked down, "I don't know...I don't know if I have had sex unless you call Topaz raping me loosing my virginity."   
  
I smiled at her comfortingly, I had heard about this from him. With a sigh I continued, "Have you been completely naked in front of Rubeus who was completely naked?"  
  
She nodded timidly, "Yes, or that might have been a dream." She blushed.  
  
I chuckled, "You do love him don't you? I used to think someone who used women like him was unlovable, but I guess not."  
  
She looked down, "Sometimes I think he mistakes love for lust."  
  
I laughed again, "Sometimes? The way he screws then kills his mirror sisters is horrible. Tells them he loves them then burns holes in their throats."  
  
Amethyst stopped laughing and looked up, "He doesn't kill mirror sisters! The ones that we've lost have all been accidents.   
  
I looked at her, "He didn't tell you he killed them? Oh, he does all right, killed Emerald too. Burned nail marks right through her windpipe."  
  
She shuddered softly and I intensified the fire in the fireplace with my hand. She smiled lightly, "Thanks."  
  
I nodded and smiled back. I cleared my throat and continued, "Anyway, he is really attracted to the innocent and sweet type that I think you are. He also likes if you show a little skin but not all like Birdie. One last tip would be to not giggle and act interested in all his hobbies, even if you're not."  
  
Princess Amethyst smiled, "Okay, first I will avoid him for a month so it won't seem like a sudden change he'll just think that it occurred since he hasn't seen me for a while."  
  
I nodded and she stood to leave. I hugged her warmly and escorted her to the door, waving until she disappeared. As I turned to get to the kitchen so I could fix dinner, I cried out. Rubeus was in front of me, leaning against the wall. He smiled, "Look, I need help. How do you get a girl to like you when they think all you're about is sex?"  
  
I struggled not to laugh, "Who?"  
  
He stood up somewhat nervously, "Just a girl I like."  
  
****  
  
I felt more uncomfortable than I ever had in my entire life, I was asking my older brother for advice about a girl when he had one and I had 64. I sighed, "She's a really important political figure and she knows me pretty well, she is so sweet and innocent and at times I just want to bed her but I have managed to hold back."  
  
He nodded, "So it was a dream she had..."  
  
I looked up, "What?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing."  
  
I sighed, "She has lavender hair and violet eyes. Her voice is like honey and her laughter is the sound of the finest note that can be heard."  
  
He chuckled lightly, "Well, for starters, loose the ego!"  
  
I blushed and looked down in shame, "Oh... second?"  
  
He looked at me intently, "Keep an oath of chastity with her and don't bed any other girls while courting so she will sense the loyalty. Also, don't see her in less than a bikini until the honeymoon." I nodded, deep in thought. He continued, "Lastly, don't make sick on her body!"  
  
I looked up, "Honeymoon? Marriage? I just want her to love me!"  
  
He glared at me, "Marriage is a necessity to true love!"  
  
I sighed, "Alright."  
  
****  
  
Questions? Comments? I eat flames so don't try it. Please R&R, the next chapter will be up shortly. 


End file.
